Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
"Oh, and fiery demons will be sent upon your homes, but mostly that study howl for eternal homework thing." -Headless Headmistress Bloogood in Abominable Impression Faculty Role: :Headless Headmistress Credentials: :Sleepy Hollow State B.S., Equestrian Studies :Marie Antoinette AEM M.A., Horticulture/Para-Psychology Favorite Quote: :“Losing your head is no excuse for not doing the right thing.” Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is in charge of the students at Monster High. Like her name implies, she can take off her head whenever it pleases her. Bloodgood also teaches some of the classes at Monster High, like Trigular Calcometry 101, and is known for giving out tons of homework. She rides her night-mare throughout the school halls and will use horse analogies on anything. A doll for her was revealed SDCC 2011 as part of a poll to vote for the next doll. Her doll traits are not only a detatchable head, but a taller body compared to the other to the female students. She did not win the poll (she and the Daughter of Arachne lost to Scarah Screams) and whether a doll of her will be made is currently unknown. Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood can be pretty strict at times, but she knows what best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time. Portrayals Right now Bloodgood's voice is unknown. Monster High Fright Song Video In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The one that portrays Headless Headmistress Bloodgood the most is the Headless Boy. It is unknown who he is played by. Physical Description Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair, light green eyes, and some kind of color like apricot is her skin color. She wears a long purple dress with buttons that resembles a cape, a red tie and a white long sleeved frilly shirt underneath, black pants, and black riding boots. She also has dark purple-red lips and purple eyeshadow. Classic Monster The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is set circa 1790 in the Dutch-American settlement of Tarry Town (based on Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of, a lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper] who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise. Relationships Family None of Bloodgood's family is mentioned. Friends According to Abbey Bominable's Diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, HH Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. His name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that a horse is called a mare. Appearances First seen in the webisode Totally Busted. She is later seen in Freakout Friday, Mad Science Fair, Idol Threat, Falling Spirits, Fatal Error, Frightday the 13th, and Fear Pressure. Referenced in the webisode Substitute Creature. Trivia *In the Webisodes, her head and neck can detatch from her shoulders. The doll, however, can only remove it's head *When scared, Nightmare is known to poop burning charcoals (This joke was only used in Frightday the 13th) *At the San Diego Comic Con, a prototype doll was seen for Headmistress Bloodgood. It is distinctively taller than most other female dolls (with the exception of Nefera), even without her head *Because she is a vegan, no one can say Headmistress Bloodgood's full name in front of Draculaura Gallery AbominableImpression.jpg|Headless Headmistress Bloodgood in Abominable Impression MHSDCCV.jpg MHSDCC.jpg MHSDCCNDV.jpg MHHHBSDCCD.jpg MHHHBSDCCCU.jpg MHHHB.jpg MHsite.png Category:Characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:School staff Category:Girls Category:Characters with Dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books